Bang
|2='Bang' talking about martial arts.}} |race = Human |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 81 |height = 165 cm (5'5") |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs.) |level = S-Class |rank = 3 |occupation = Hero Martial Artist |affiliation = Hero Association |abilities = Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility Superhuman Speed Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist |family = Bomb (Older brother) |manga = Chapter 21 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = Kazuhiro Yamaji |english = Will Barret}} Bang (バング, Bangu), also known by his hero alias Silver Fang (シルバーファング, Shirubā Fangu) is the S-Class Rank 3 hero for the Hero Association, settled in Z-City. Bang is also one of the few people that recognize Saitama's strength. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. After the battle with Garou and the Monster Association Bang retired from being a hero. Appearance Bang has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung fu shoes. Despite his age and appearance he has a very muscular body with many scars. Personality Bang has a serious personality, he acts calm and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping a dragon-level disaster meteor. Unlike most other heroes in the series, Bang prefers to be called by his name. Bang is also well grounded in the ethics of a hero, he calls the other S-Class heroes heartless, the ones nearby for forgetting about the disaster in Z-City and the others for attending to their own problems instead. Additionally, when witnessing Tanktop Black Hole accuse Saitama of the civilians' misery, Bang watches from a distance sympathetically, but without interfering, noting that heroes will normally have to deal with the lack of appreciation for their actions and take responsibility. Later, when Charanko confronts Saitama with praise of the martial arts master's skill and hero rank, Bang angrily warns Charanko not to embarrass him, outright stating that Saitama is many times stronger than he is. Perhaps due to losing all but one of his disciples to his former top disciple Garou, on top of his old age and his remaining disciple's incompetence, Bang also eagerly looks for new disciples to succeed him. After stating that he would not want the meteorite to fall on Z-City as it would erase his dojo, Bang quickly demonstrates his Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, only to realize that Genos had already disappeared. Later, he invites Saitama and Genos to his dojo claiming to show them something interesting, only to demonstrate the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist much to the disinterest of his guests. Bang deeply cares for his former disciple, Garou. He fears for Garou's fate about becoming a monster, a process that seems irreversible. When Bang is angry, he speaks less. In addition, when Bang is angry, his fighting style becomes very different. Instead valuing efficiency, his methods become very ruthless such as killing a monster with an endless barrage instead of a single powerful blow. History Bang owns a dojo passed down from generations, and uses the fighting style, the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, while his older brother named Bomb, is the master of the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. Bang once participated in Super Fight tournament to promote his dojo and won. At some point, Bang had many students, his top student being Garou. One day, as Bang was away, Garou rampaged through the dojo, injuring many of Bang's students, including Sour Face. Because of his actions, Bang beat up Garou and expelled him and because of the rampage, Bang lost all of his students. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. At some point before the start of the series, Bang was ranked 77 in B-Class. Plot Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc ]] Bang is left with an impossible task by the Hero Association, to stop a meteor of a Dragon-level disaster that is on a collision course towards Z-City. At the Hero Association, he meets Genos to whom he explains the disaster. However, he claims that it is an impossible task and advises Genos to evacuate the city. When the siren signals warning everyone to evacuate, Genos wonders what Bang is going to do, to which Bang replies that he will protect his dojo. He turns around and asks Genos if he has ever heard of the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist fighting style, but to his surprise Genos has already left the building. Bang later shows up when Genos is preparing to attack the meteor. He sees that Genos is losing his composure and calms him down. Bang then watches as Genos attempts to and fails to destroy the meteor. Suddenly Saitama appears, wondering who he is, Bang witness Saitama strength by destroying the meteor with a single punch. Bang also saved Genos from the debris of the meteor Bang later stands on a roof, watching Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Black Hole as they attempt to break Saitama. He solemnly notes that Saitama, like all heroes, will have to bear this hatred even for their beneficial actions and take responsibility for it even when they do not deserve it and hopes that the hero industry will not break him on his road to become a hero. When the two Tanktop heroes declare a public challenge against Saitama, Bang identifies it as the common "newbie crushing" tactic combined with the public execution setup and notes that such a bold and reckless combination is what keeps Tanktop Black Hole in B-Class, indirectly referring to their overconfidence and inability to grasp Saitama's strength. He then leaves Saitama to resolve the problem on his own. Alien Conquerors Arc Bang is seen at his dojo demonstrating his technique for Saitama and Genos. When he asks the two whether they would like to attempt the technique, they refuse, causing Charanko to attempt to battle with Genos only to submit just as quickly. Upon inquiry as to the whereabouts of the rest of his students, Bang tells the story of his student, Garou, and how he was forced to punish and expel Garou after the student lost control and attacked and defeated several of the other skilled members of Bang's dojo. Saitama comments on Bang's strength, prompting Charanko into uproar once again, this time over Saitama's ignorance of the legendary Silver Fang, and Bang reprimands his student for speaking out of turn to Saitama, whom Bang recognizes as several times stronger than himself. A messenger from the Hero Association then arrives and informs Bang that all S-Class Heroes have been summoned to A-City Headquarters due to a major crisis. Upon arrival at Headquarters, Bang, Saitama and Genos encounter Atomic Samurai, who recognizes Bang and Genos, but not Saitama. Greeting Atomic Samurai in turn, Bang informs him of who Saitama is and expresses great confidence in Saitama's strength, stating that Saitama will soon make it to the top of S-Class. Bang is next shown at his seat in the meeting, asking about the reason the S-Class heroes have been called. ]] Later, A-City has been invaded by, initially the Sky King , but later by the Dark Matter Thieves after the Sky King's death and the destruction of the city itself. Bang participated in engaging the enemies in combat along with Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. During their fight against Melzalgald, Metal Bat exposes his weakness by destroying the vital marble that allows Melzalgald to regenerate, thereby allowing the four S-Class heroes to successfully counterattack. Bang happens to aim at one of the marbles, but in the process, he let his guard down and received a direct blow to the side and was sent flying across the field. Bang eventually returns to the fight, without sustaining any damage and without a shirt, and helps to defeat Melzalgald, finishing him off by driving his fist through his head and crushing the final marble that kept the monster alive. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc During the Hero Hunt by Garou, Charanko was "expelled" from his training and the dojo, only to find out later that Bang only wanted to protect him from Garou, who is hunting the heroes down and becoming a well known threat to the Hero Association. Bang fears that his own strength might not be enough to stop his former student and called for help from his older brother Bomb. However, they are too late to find him, instead finding the carnage from the beaten forms of the Tank Topper Army, Mumen Rider, and Charanko. During Bang's and Bomb's search for The Hero Hunter, his brother notices that one of their marked A-Class heroes is being attacked and the two martial artist rush to scene. Smile Man is struggling against Fist Fight Djinn. Bang tells Bomb to stay back as he approaches the monster. Fist Fight Djinn boasts about his power, but before he could finish talking, Bang unleashes his anger through a barrage of attacks, breaking every bone in the monster's body. Afterwards. he tells Bomb to continue the search for Garou before he becomes a true monster. Monster Raid Arc During Bang's and Bomb's search for Garou, his brother notices that one of their marked A-Class heroes is being attacked and the two martial artists rush to scene. Smile Man is struggling against Fist Fight Djinn. Bang tells Bomb to stay back as he approaches the monster. Fist Fight Djinn boasts about his power, but before he could finish talking, Bang unleashes his anger through a barrage of attacks, breaking every bone in the monster's body. Afterwards. he tells Bomb to continue the search for Garou before he becomes a true monster. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc As the attack by the MA commences, Silverfang and his brother Bomb receive alerts that Garou has attack another unintended mark designated by the Hero Association named Death Gatling. Bang opts that they rush there seeing as it's take 20m to get there by cab and 5 if they run, much to Bomb's chagrin. Just as Genos engages in battle with the Hero hunter, The old master appears behind him and launches a devastating assault alongside his brother combining his Ryūsui Gansai-ken with Bombs Senpū Tetsuzan-ken. The pummeling given was brutal and Bang seemed intent on killing his former protege, till Garou suddenly countered and evaded their attacks but then the whole scene comes under siege by mysterious unknown beings. Bang, Bomb and everything else is caught in the blast of Genos' severed incinerator cannon.As the dust clears it is revealed that Bang had failed to apprehend Garou due to the interference of a group pertaining to organized monsters aiding the latter. Back at Saitama's residence Silverfang compares notes with Fubuki, his brother and Genos regarding the uncanny cooperation between the mysterious beings encountered, all the while Saitama and King are playing video games while also overhearing them talk. After Saitama returns home from a mishap while on patrol; he Bang, Genos, Fubuki, Bomb and King sit around a boiling hotpot. Soon a battle royal erupts where bang tries to console with the others while hogging all the tofu for himself which Bomb scolds him for.Many of them later find their phones are broken from getting wet due to their roughhousing. As the surroundings of Saitama's home begin to rumble due to the Monster Associations movements, Bang senses an opportunity to invite Saitama to his Dojo again. While Fubuki senses Tatsumaki in the area using her powers, King finally wakes from his coma to alert the others of a Hero Association call to arms they all missed. After Genos confirms this by contacting Sitch about the S-Class hero assembly mobilizing against the Monster Association. Bang and his brother set up to head out with the rest of the crew, reaching the base however they are all beset by Overgrown Rover; a Dragon level threat, even with the martial art's brothers combined attacks and Geno's incinerator cannon they cannot make any headway against it, Until Bang asks why it won't just quietly sit, till it does.Around the same time Tatsumaki goes on the warpath against the opposing factions leader, Bang and co are caught in the upheaval of her psychokinetic force causing Bomb to float; which both end up questioning why. Then the entire area that they are set in begins to violently shift rocking and rolling them about uncontrollably. As things begin to calm down Fubuki warns her sister was the cause of the tremor they just survives, after warning genos not to go above ground as Tatsumaki might be in battle with enemies far stronger than they can handle. Bang opts to soothe Demon Cyborgs irritation at being clumped into her Fubuki group, but he rebuffs both him and bomb stating he's not one of their students either. Declaring he was Saitama's disciple first and foremost, finally reaching the surface after Genos. Silverfang is greeted to a scene of mayhem as both Tatsumaki and Genos are down, having temporarily dispatched Fuhrer Ugly who was besetting the young cyborg. Opting to take responsibility for his bad call on leaving it to Tatsumaki by taking on the remaining heads of the Monster Association himself. The younger S-Class advises against it but Bomb tells Genos that Bang didn't enlist his help in dispatching Garou because he need it, he contacted his elder brother in order to curb his lack of restraint. in an instant he dispatches both the Fuhrer and another Dragon level monster Gums with just two hits, while also dodging Homeless Emperor's energy charges while ripping through dozen's of Black Sperm's multi-selves. But soon Silverfang is pinned down by a telekinetic gravitational field, he calls for a ceasefire as Emperors cores blow up in his face. Abilities and Powers Being the third ranked S-Class hero, Bang is very powerful. He is also a highly proficient martial arts teacher, having taught the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist to his former disciple Garou, who is incredibly powerful. He is even able to kill multiple dragon class enemies with ease. He is known as an idol of martial arts, almost being like a god. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Despite his old age, Bang possesses incredible physical strength, far beyond that of a normal human. Bang has been shown to be able to destroy meteor fragments with his bare hands. He was able to defeat 2 dragon class enemies in an instant, something most S-Class heroes cannot do. Immense Speed & Reflexes: He possesses impressive speed, as he is able to follow the movements of extremely fast opponents and was able to not only out run a falling spaceship, but also out run all of the present S-Class heroes such as Atomic Samurai, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner. Immense Durability: '''Bang is shown to be amazingly resilient as well, as he was able to survive a direct hit from Melzalgald without apparent injuries; the same attack took A-Class rank 2 hero Iaian's left arm. However, it took him some time to shake off the attack. He also remarks that his back was killing him and that he needed to do more full body workouts, signifying he was nominally injured. '''Enhanced Senses: Bang's senses are also far beyond the human norm. He seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to sense the presence of others without the usage of his natural five senses. Fighting Style Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): Bang's martial art. It has been shown to be relatively powerful, destroying meteor fragments easily. He's able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. He is skilled enough to redirect powerful and fatal attacks that might come his way as well as applying devastating impact with his martial skills. Later when Bang demonstrates the fist to Saitama and Genos, Charanko describes Bang, or at least his usage of the martial art, "leading his enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. *'Water Stream Encampment' (流水陣, Ryūsui-jin): Bang is able to create an area where his fists will destroy anything that enters, protecting those inside. First used to protect Genos from the falling meteor debris. *'Fang Interpolation' (牙挿指, Kiba Sōshi): Bang uses his fingers to grab hold of . *'Instantaneous Effect' (瞬身功, Shun mi Kō): Bang jumps at his opponent and confuses them with a swift feint and then performs a fast piercing attack, strong enough to create a hole in the body of a Fuhrer Ugly, a Dragon-level Mysterious Being. First used against Melzalgald. Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Hero Rating Bang's rating determined by the Hero Association : Major Battles * Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat, and Puri-Puri-Prisoner vs. Melzalgald * Bang vs. Fist Fight Djinn * Bang and Bomb vs. Garou *Bang vs. Saitama vs. King vs. Fubuki vs. Genos (Hot Pot) *Bang, Fubuki, Genos and Bomb vs. Overgrown Rover *Bang vs. Psykos, Black Sperm, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Evil Natural Water, and Fuhrer Ugly Extra Battles *Bang, King, Saitama, and Genos vs. Fubuki and Blizzard Group (Video Game Challenge) Trivia *Bang is ranked 13th in the character popularity poll. *Even though Garou detests Bang, he is technically one of the few S-Class villains that Garou has not defeated in combat. References Navigation zh:邦格 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Heroes